Traditionally, accessing a service was often limited to a single interaction channel. For example, a user wishing to conduct banking services can visit a branch and conduct the banking services with a customer service representative in-person. In recent years, the same or similar services have been offered through multiple interaction channels. For example, banking services can also be conducted through an automatic teller machine (ATM), an automated telephone service, voice call with a customer service representative, a mobile application or a website. Similarly, merchants, service providers and other businesses often provide a choice of interaction channels for accessing services, for increasing coverage and/or for the convenience of its users and customers. However, as the number of interaction channels increases, it can become more difficult to provide the user with an integrated and seamless user experience.